projectalteredbeastfandomcom-20200213-history
Eric Jobs
Dr. Eric Jobs is a main character in Project Altered Beast. He was a scientist working for the U.S.G.R agency and the creator of the Genome Cyborg prototype. Appearance He appears as a Caucasian man in his thirties. He has straight blond hair and green eyes. He wears a white lab coat on top of a light blue shirt, a red necktie, oval shaped glasses, beige pants and black leather boots. After being mutated from the Genome Mist outbreak in Foret Town, his hair became longer and looser, and his hands inflated and lost their complexion. History Dr. Eric Jobs worked for the United States Genetic Research (U.S.G.R) agency in their research institute located in Foret Town, and was involved in many of it's experiments. One was a project called "Project Altered Beast", which sought to create powerful biological weapons and study genetic alteration mechanisms. At some point, Dr. Jobs created the Genome Mist, toxic gas capable of causing the cells of an organism to rapidly mutate. The Genome Mist played a key role in many of the project's achievements. After careful research, Dr. Jobs invented the formula for the powerful Genome Cyborg prototype, a genetically modified human capable of temporal mutation through the manipulation of Genome Chips, and even withstand the Genome Mist (although, only when in low densities). After multiple attempts of creating a Genome Cyborg, Brad successfully achieved transformation, making him the first successful Genome Cyborg. Dr. Jobs was fascinated by Brad's exceptional skill and endurance, and put him on tests to gather information. The project then moved on to the next phase, which involved the creation of a Chimera type Genome Cyborg that combines the DNAs of multiple Genome Chips, with Anastasia being the first subject. However, this prototype proved to be very flawed and required improvements. Dr. Jobs quickly abandoned work on the Chimera type and advanced the project to the next and final phase. The final phase of the project was to create the "ultimate" Genome Cyborg, a Genome Cyborg capable of carrying multiple Genome Chips and freely using them. Luke Custer was used as the first subject, and after several tests, proved to be a success. Dr. Jobs became very encouraged and somewhat obsessed, causing him to drop attention towards Brad and Anastasia. At a certain point in the project, Dr. Jobs created data for the Dragon beast form, which meant the development of Genome Chips has reached the phase "Creation of Mythical Beasts". The data was later converted to the power plant for the Genome Chip to be created. Dr. Jobs was excited to test the capabilities of the Dragon, but his happiness was short lived, as Anastasia released large amounts of Genome Mist all over Foret Town, resulting in Dr. Jobs and his research team to be infected and mutated. Anastasia later devoured Dr. Jobs during her transformation against Luke, killing him in the process. Trivia * David Nowlin, the voice of Dr. Eric Jobs, is also the voice of Sam in the game Poker Night 2. * In the cutscene before the final boss fight, Dr. Jobs is seen sitting on a wheelchair. The reason behind this is not specified, although presumably due to his mutation paralyzing his legs. Gallery Category:People Category:Main characters